Airzel
Airzel is a new character for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Strikeflier and his Battle Gear is Battle Turbine. He is the Ventus brawler for the Twelve Orders. Information Description Emperor Barodius and Gill recruited Airzel to be part of the Twelve Orders. He lurks in the shadows, to protect Barodius who chose him personally to be part of the Twelve Orders. Airzel is the leading expert in enemy surveillance and information analysis. Airzel is the #1 trainer on the Special Bakugan Team. Airzel is a tough brawler who shows great leadership on the battlefield. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Airzel first appears in episode 2 Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders consulting with Emperor Barodius. He doesn't seem to get along too well with Stoica, as he is seen telling him to take things seriously for once, they could affect them greatly. But he just brushes him off. He is like Mylene Pharaoh with Shadow Prove. He appeared again in episode 11, seeing that bringing people from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Gill joined in the battle and all seems to be very good brawlers. He also said that they need the Element and break down the shield that's defending the Neathians. In the next episode he reported to Barodius that the Element was no where to be found. In episode 14 he battled along with the other Twelve Orders against the Neathians. He brawled against Shun. The battle was going either way as they both countered each other's moves. Airzel admitted that Shun was good but was not able to finished their battle due to the Sacred Orb sending all Gundalians away. In episode 15, he battles Marucho and Jake with Mason Brown, but their battle ends in a tie when Marucho uses Akwimos's last ability, freezing the Gundalians' bakugan. While Airzel and Mason were distracted, Marucho and Jake fled. In episode 25, he and Kazarina battle Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. They won due to them being powerful as said. In episode 30, he and Gill separate Marucho and Shun from Dan and battle them. Although he was defeated by Shun due to a sneak attack, Gill still defeated them. In episode 34, he battled Marucho Marukura. In episode 35, he battled Marucho Marukura to no result. In episode 36, he will battle the Castle Knights along with the other members Twelve Orders currently on Gundalia . Trivia * On the Combat Set Pack, his hair is red. * It is revealed that he is a student and protege of Gill's and, because he is Gill's student, he is probably one of the younger members of the Twelve Orders, alongside Stoica and Kazarina. * It is also revealed that he is the captain of the Gundalian Forces. * The person who does Airzel's voice also does Masquerade from Season 1 and Prince Hydron from Season 2. Bakugan * Ventus Strikeflier (Guardian Bakugan) * Gold Battle Turbine (Battle Gear) Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.44_PM.png File:dfgfgf.jpg|Airzel berating Stoica while in the Emperor's presence. File:MightyAirzel.png File:Airzelcloseup.png File:Airzel2barodius.png File:airzel114.jpg File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png|Airzel and Strikeflier File:Airzel.jpg|Airzel summoning Battle Turbine. Game File:0217001710.jpg|Airzel with red hair on the side Battles Airzel is quite a skilled brawler due to not losing a single match yet Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Gundalians